BuffyMUD Wiki
Welcome to the BuffyMUD Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to the multiplayer, all text game, BuffyMUD. As the mechanics and other aspects of the game are either undocumented or inconsistently so, all of the information here should be considered potentially flawed in some way, but the community has pooled some of it's knowledge and experiences here. All members should feel free to correct inconsistent and erroneous data. Go to Amatsuka's blog to vote whether or not she should become the new admin. Browse Helpfiles Announcements Rules News * 10/1/10 - I put a poll up on the discussion half of the artifacts page to determine if people like the new format or old format more. * 9/30/10 - Completely redesigned the artifacts page to illustrate what I mean by consolidation and how organized it can be. I encourage people to look at that page in particular and make suggestions on the discussion page on how to improve it and other pages like it to be more stylish and efficient. I'm thinking of a very similar format for at least the rules section. --Amatsuka 06:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) * 9/22/10 - '''Added an Aligned Magic page. A lot of information is missing, and I will work on it as time permits. Feel free to beat me to it. --RulerofSaturn * '''8/10/10 - Reorganized and cleaned up Category: Artifacts, removing a lot of redirects that hid the helpfiles and resizing the table to make more sense. --Kassandra 18:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (Addendum, removed the redirects that were obscuring helpfiles in Category: Demon Mystics and Category: Demon Offense and Category:Demon Buffs) * 5/1/10 - 'Added a General Magic page. --Demonium22 3:19pm, May 1st, 2010(GMT +10). * '''3/6/10 '- Added in an underground map as well as a Sunnydale Mall map collection, for the newbies and directionally challenged. --Claire/Page 04:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) * '''11/26/09 - So I've been slowly cleaning up redundant stuff for a while, but I started working and managed to get a lot done today. All the demon buffs, mystics, and offense help files should redirect to their tables now. Same for class, race, and mental magic help files. I also added Demon Offense. --Amatsuka 12:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * 9/21/09 - The article count shot up dramatically recently because I thought it'd be a good idea to have help files that everyone could edit so that we'd always have up to date help files or at least have no real reason for complaining that we don't any more. I'll probably finish up adding the rest of the missing help files tomorrow, but feel free to beat me to it. It's more work than you'd think to copy, paste, and then link each of those. Check out Helpfile Index for more information. --Amatsuka 13:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * 9/11/09 - Added Aggro Areas and Techniques recently --Amatsuka 19:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * 8/27/09 - Added Jobs and filled in all the information that I was able on my own. Please add to it; there is a lot of missing information. --Amatsuka 18:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * 8/24/09 - Added Demon Buffs, Demon Mystics, Mental Magic, and the ambitious Socials pages over the last couple days. Socials is an attempt to catalog each of the socials three forms as seen from each of the three possible perspectives. That's potentially nine strings per social even though I'm unsure as to if the socials alone and when self targeted actually differ from second to third person. - Amatsuka * 8/22/09 - Linked Soldier page to the Classes page, added pictures to some pages, made suggestions for new additions down in the "What We Need" section. Also, I encourage other users to post any significant updates in this section. Thanks! - Lostaros What We Need: Feel free to cross off any of the listed requests if you've made a page concerning it! Class guides: Witches/Sorcerers; Fighters; Warriors; Watchers; Soldiers; Cultists; Slayers Comprehensive skill lists: General Magic; Aligned Magic; Martial Arts Styles; Weapon Skill; Weapon Assembly Some pages that need work: Artifacts; Techniques; Jobs; Socials Class Skill Lists:'' Devil(Vampire); Watcher(Demon and Vampire); Slayer(Demon and Vampire); Fighter(Demon) '''Class Train Costs: 'VampWitch; Watcher(Demon); Slayer(Demon); Fighter(Demon) Sections that need consolidated: Rules and policy helpfiles(including summary of rulings in announcements or on forum); Communication helpfiles; Artifacts; Shop and house commands *A newbie guide that links to appropriate and informative tables within the wiki. *Sections on commands, events, jewelry/clothing adjustments, alters, descriptions, nemesis events, and dungeons would be much appreciated as well. *Improving and correcting any of the old help files, especially the larger and more referenced ones is always helpful. *Many pages could use organizational and aesthetic improvement. *Many helpfiles can be consolidated instead of having information spread amoung several, paragraph length pages. Category:Browse